Não seja suicida
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Hermione. Ron. Drama fail. Para encarar uma mistura dessa, só com muito firewhisky!


**Título original:** Não Seja Orgulhoso. **[Baby: Não dá, esse é meu defeito mortal. #Kiraentende.]  
Autora:** Rayssa Cunha **[Lavi: Já é a segunda fic dela a ser ripada pelo RIP's Witches! Olha a honra! 8D][Baby: Essa honra é pra poucos!]**  
**Link:** .net/s/6693587

**Não seja suicida**

**{Becca: Eu trouxe algumas garrafas de Firewhisky *mostra dez caixas*. Pra não dar briga, sabe? Minha primeira ripagem, que emoção! *estala os dedos* Está na hora de arrasar!} [Lavi sai correndo em direção as caixas, escorrega, cai sobre as caixas, quebrando-as, mas ergue duas garrafas, com orgulho: FIREWHISKY! 8D][Baby: MEU ÚNICO AMOR, VOCÊ CHEGOU. *rouba metade do Firewhisky* Meeeeu preciooooso.][Kira: Firewhisky. *¬*]**

- Mione, não chora. - falou o moreno beijando a testa da amiga que chorava compulsivamente. **[Lavi: Ô, meu bebê! Chola não, meu amô!][Baby: O moreno. Sim, vai Blaise, se joga e cata a morena! o/]  
**  
- Harry, eu amo Ron. - falou agarrando os joelhos. **{Becca: Não se preocupe, Granger, você ainda tem o Draquito! Não é, Baby?}[Lavi: Se depender da Baby, a Mione tem o Draco até o fim dos tempos][Baby: TENHO CULPA SE ELES SÃO MELHORES QUE RHr? ELES ME SEDUZEM, VÉIO. #morre.][Baby [2]: Sim, Baks, eu empresto o Draco para ela. *¬* Ele consola que é uma beleza. 8D]**

- Eu sei **{Becca: Vírgula}[Lavi: E começou a fuga das vírgulas!][Baby: Estão fugindo da ONG? Tenho que cuidar delas! *desculpa pra fugir*]** querida. - alisou os cabelos da morena. **[Baby: Alisou a palha de aço, tu quer dizer né? -Q]  
**  
- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. **[Kira: CATA O DRACO, SE JOOOGA.][Baby: Tem meu apoio. 8D]** - falou soluçando. - Ele anda para um lado e para outro exibindo Lilá Brown **[Baby: Lavender é mais bonito. u_u)** como se fosse um troféu, e a gente não terminou nem a duas semanas. - falou encarando os pés. **{Becca: Terminaram o quê? Uma partida de xadrez? :s}[Lavi: Terminaram de fazer um Harry à milanesa! =)][Kira: Vocês estavam juntos? Não me especificaram nada. -Q][Baby: Se eles terminaram, é nossa vez, Baks! Pro xadrez! o/]**

- Mione, foi você quem terminou, talvez ele só queira demonstrar que não esteja sofrendo. **[Lavi: Desculpinha furada, hein, Potter?][Baby: Ron = emocional de uma colher. Acha que ele liga?]** - disse alisando o braço da garota. **{Becca abre a primeira garrafa de Firewhisky} [Lavi também abre uma garrafa de firewhisky][Kira: Ta alisando demais. u_û][Baby: Meu precioooooso. *ainda encarando as garrafas de firewhisky que roubou* VIVA ÀS NTU! O/ #piadasinternas.] **

- Harry, é claro que não é assim. - soluçou - Tudo bem que foi - soluçou - eu quem **[Lavi: "Fui eu quem..."]** terminei, mas - soluçou - se ele ainda quisesse ficar - soluçou - comigo, ele não teria sido - soluçou - tão orgulhoso. **[Lavi: Ah, meu amor, ele seria!][Kira: Dá água pra essa menina, Potter!][Baby: Que amigo que tu é!][Baby [2]: Não sei pra quê tanto soluço, é só o RON.]** - agora ela tremia e chorava compulsivamente mais que antes. O moreno a abraçou. **{Becca: Mas que merda do caralho de soluçou é essa?}[Lavi: Sabe aquelas meninas dondocas que quando levam foram ficam chorando e soluçando, Becca? Então, fizeram a Mione como sendo uma dessas!][Kira: Mas isso não está certo, Lavi. Foi ela quem terminou. e.ê][Baby: Hermione com sérios probleminhas. G.G]**

- Talvez eles não tenham nada, eles nem se beijaram. - falou apertando-a contra si. **{Becca: É, vai nessa *toma um gole de Firewhisky*.}[Lavi: E você ficou de olho, Harry? Tava querendo checar se o Ron não tava te traindo, amore?][Baby: Sinceramente, esse Harry ta doido pra catar a Hermione, só a burra que não percebeu. Se for H², eu saio agora!][Kira: *bebendo Firewhisky e lixando as unhas*]**

- Ah, claro. - falou sarcástica. - E saíram por ai, andando a escola inteira, rindo, conversando, se abraçando, beijinho na bochecha, só faltou as mãos dadas, eu ODEIO aquela garota. **[Lavi: E eu com isso, criatura?][Kira: Inveja mata, ma chérie. *lixa as unhas*][Baby: Odeia, mas ela ta com o Ron. CONVIVA COM ISSO.] **- se encolheu nos braços do amigo. **{Becca: Quem diria! Eu também odeio a Lavender! Pera, eu tenho alguma coisa em comum com a Granger? O.O Blergh!}[Lavi: Não gosto da Lavender. Não gosto da Granger. Os únicos personagens que prestam em HP são os Marotos, prontofalei!] [Baby: Os Marotos. Sirius. *O* *esqueceu da fanfic, só baba*][Baby: [2] O Draco também presta tá? Vem com essa pra cima de mim, não. u.u]**

- Já sei o que pode te animar. **[Lavi: Te jogar de um precipício! Pense bem: você cai, bate a cabeça, perde a memória, consequentemente esquece do Ron, e para de choramingar feito uma garotinha idiota!][Baby: PALMAS PARA A LAVI, ELA MERECE. U_U][Baby: [2] Eu li "O que pode te amar", eu ia dizer "A Lula Gigante". -QQQ]** - disse o moreno sorrindo. - Ir a Floreios e Borrões, passar a tarde lá, quer? - perguntou sorrindo, o que fez a garota dá um meio **[Lavi: "Fez a garota dar um meio..."][Baby: "Dar um meio... DAR um meio...]{Kira: Eles estão em Hogwarts? A Floreios e Borrões fica em LONDRES.]** sorriso triste. - Eu vou com você e fico lá o tempo que quiser. **[Lavi: Harry tá muito solícito pro meu gosto... Sem H², por Salazar!][Baby: Eu vou pular fora assim que ver algo mais sobre H², juro. u_u]** - disse alisando **[Kira: Essa autora quer ser alisa, só pode. ¬¬] **a cabelo **[Baby: AHAM, SENTA LÁ COM A CABELO.]** da melhor amiga, ela assentiu. **{Becca: Alguém pode me explicar como a autora pretende mandar esses dois pra Floreios e Borrões?}[Lavi: Via Pó de Flú Paraguaio!][Baby: Aparatação, com sorte eles perdem a cabeça. *¬*]**

- Eu quero sim. - ela beijou a bochecha do amigo. **[Kira: "e ele pensou: Você errou o lugar."]** - Obrigado Harry, não sei o que eu faria nesse momento sem você, está me demonstrando ser um excelente amigo. - ele sorriu abertamente. **{Becca abre mais uma garrafa de Firewhisky}[Lavi dormiu][Baby foi brincar com o Draco. Entenda como quiser. 8D~]  
**  
X

- Eu pensava a mesma coisa. - disse a morena rindo. - Detestava a Fleur, aquele ano foi engraçado. - ela gargalhava. **[Baby: Alguém pode me dizer o que diabos esses dois infelizes estão discutindo?]**

- Ah, era cômico. Aquele sotaque estranho. - ele vira para Madame Rosmerta. **[Baby: Madame Rosmerta, nova atendente da Floreios e Borrões. -Q]** - Mais dois. - pediu o menino-que-sobreviveu-duas-vezes, **[Lavi: Acho esse jeito de falar do Harry tão idiota][Baby: Harry É idiota, o que vier é lucro.]** eles já estavam na terceira dose de Whisky de Fogo, **[Lavi: Tão malz, hein? As meninas do RIP's Witches, principalmente eu e a Baby, chegamos a décima quinta, vigésima dose em um único parágrafo!][Baby: Vocês nunca serão melhores que a gente! *entorna a garrafa de Firewhisky* E FALA FIREWHISKY, SEU BRUXO DE MERDA.] **era bom para eles serem maiores de idade. **{Becca: Mas eles não iam pra Floreios e Borrões? O que estão fazendo em Hogsmeade?}[Lavi: Becca, Becca, quando ler trash, esqueça o significado da palavra "coerência"][Baby: Sua iniciação é um RxHrxH? Pobrezinha de você, Becca! Mas, acredite, ripamos piores.]**

- Nem me fala, e o Krum ainda não aprendeu a falar meu nome. - disse gargalhando. **{Becca: G$20 pra quem entendeu a frase.}[Lavi: E daí? Aliás, quem falou isso foi o Harry ou a Hermione? O.o][Baby: E isso é de suma importância para o relacionamento triangular {?} da Hermione com o Ron e o Harry. -q][Kira: Tem o Krum. Virou um quadrângulo. {?}][Baby: Hermione rodada, fim de papo.][Kira: Roubou o posto da Ginny.]**

- Toda vida que vocês conversavam **[Lavi: Eles conversavam durante uma vida inteira? Haja papo, hein! *abrindo mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*][Baby: Hermione morreu e ta aí de volta pra nos infernizar. EITA VIDA FERRADA. *bebe firewhisky*] **o Ron ficava vermelho de ciúmes. Lembra quando você jogou pássaros nele? - disse rindo. **{Becca: "Toda vida"? Mas quantas vidas eles tiveram?][Baby: Krum = quarto ano. No máximo, o quinto. Pássaros = sexto ano, início do namoro do Ron com a Lavender. O CANNON PEDE ATENÇÃO.]  
**  
- Nunca esqueço. - ela pegou a dose, e bebeu de vez, rindo logo em seguida. Eles estavam bêbados. **{Becca: Não! Eles estão bêbados? Jura?}[Lavi: Bêbados com três doses de firewhisky! Que sorte a deles! Pô, eu tomo na média cinco garrafas por ripagem e não consigo ficar bêbada nem pedindo pelo amor de Salazar!][Kira: Somos mais resistentes.][Baby: Para nossa infelicidade, temos que aguentar essa tortura até o fim. ;-;]  
**  
- Você e o Ron, já tinham, você sabe? - ela riu. **{Becca foi se atirar no Lago Negro para tentar tirar a imagem de certo Grifo ruivo nu de sua cabeça e já volta.} [Lavi foi procurar por uma foto do Scorpius][Baby foi acompanhar a Becca por imaginar certa parte do corpo do moreno dentro do ruivo. ]  
**  
- Não, mas eu pretendia fazer um surpresa. - ela disse gargalhando. - e você e a Gina, já? - ele negou com a cabeça. **[Lavi: É cada imagem mental que sugerem! *acabando com mais uma garrafa de firewhisky*][Baby: FEMMESLASH? SALAZAR, AFOGUE-ME. *bebe firewhisky e se joga no Lago*][Kira: Ele e a Ginny não, ele é mole demais pra ela. ENTENDA COMO QUISER.][Baby: [2] Notaram que ela se perguntou e se respondeu? DUPLA PERSONALIDADE, OI.]**

- Ela ainda é a irmã no meu melhor amigo. – **[Lavi: E o Kiko, criatura?]** disse balançando a cabeça. - talvez quando a gente voltar aconteça algo. Mas é difícil. - eles gargalharam. **{Becca: Se eu fosse a Ginny, também ia preferir o Thomas à um bêbado vagabundo.}[Lavi: Eu prefiro qualquer menino de Hogwarts ao Potter, bêbado ou sóbrio!][Baby: Sabe, as masmorras tem cada garoto lindo que vou te contar viu... QUEM TOPA CAÇAR UM COMIGO? /O/]  
**  
- Ela me disse uma vez que se na cama você fosse tão bem quanto no beijo, ela ficaria viciada. **[Lavi: Merlin, tenha piedade! Eu não mereço ler uma coisa dessas!][Baby: Que coisa broxante, como diria meu querido dad fake. -Q]** - ela gargalhou. - Faz tempo, por isso que eu perguntei. - ele teve um crise de risos junto com ela. **{Becca: Eu duvido que Ele seja. O que acham, meninas?}[Lavi: Potter bom de cama? É mais fácil o Draco ser hétero! #.Baby#][Baby: Olha, eu vou relevar isso porque estou de bom humor e porque chorarei daqui a pouco com À Espera de um Milagre. FODA-SE O MUNDO RHr.]**

- Sabe, o Ron sempre me dizia que você beijava muito bem, sempre quis testar. - ela sorriu. **[Lavi: AH, NÃO! H² NÃO!][Baby: O John vai morrer, Sr. Dingols tá perdido, o Dell morreu queimado e VOCÊ QUER BEIJAR O POTTER? VÁ PRA INFERNO.]  
**  
- Por que não agora, é só um teste. - ela riu - não se importa se eu lavar a boca depois, ta? Pois você é como um irmão. **{Becca: Então, não beije ele, ora essa! Estar bêbada não é desculpa! Ou é?}[Lavi: Eu não sou a Baby, eu não curto incesto! Então, podem apagar o fogo!][Baby: Não precisa espalhar pro mundo, Lavi. G.G SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE, DIMONIU. HERMIONE, SAI DAÍ.]  
**  
- Não me importo, faria a mesma coisa. - realmente bêbado não fala nada que presta. **{Becca: Então a autora devia estar bêbada quando escreveu isso aqui.}[Lavi: [2] na Becca][Baby: [3] na Becca.] **Ele levantou e aproximou-se da morena, que levantou também, enlaçou a cintura fina da garota que colocou o braços em seu pescoço, e se beijaram, era um sensação estranha, não era legal, era nojento, eles se separaram rindo. **[Lavi: Isso tudo com a mesa no meio? Ou eles estavam no balcão? Ou... *cai a ficha* H² NÃO, CACETE! SE TEM UM SHIPPER QUE EU ODEIO É H²!][Baby: Eu acho que eles estavam numa mesa, o balcão seria muito... O-O AH, CARALHO, SAI DAÍ. H² É TÃO NOJENTO. *vomita*]  
**  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE HARRY? – **[Lavi: O beijo tava tão bom que levaram a vírgula junto!][Baby: E o acento também. -q]** falou um ruivo irado que acabará **[Lavi: Ele ainda não entrou no local, ele ainda vai entrar no local... TEMPO VERBAL EXISTE PRA SER USADO!][Baby: Harry está tendo uma visão, ele não é tão fiasco assim em Adivinhação.]** de entrar no três vassouras. **{Becca: "Me trair desse jeito depois de tudo o que tivemos!"}[Lavi: *rindo do comentário da Becca* E Três Vassouras é com letra maiúscula, ok?][Baby: *morrendo com a Becca* Por favor, se tem preguiça de escrever Três Vassouras, escreve 3V e siga feliz.]  
**  
X

- Ron, por que você não volta para mim? Sabe que eu sou o melhor para você. - disse a loira revoltada **{Becca: "Vou ser sincero com você, Lavender. Eu sou uma bicha porpurinada e o amor da vida é meu melhor amigo, Potty!"}[Lavi: Loira? Dracuxa revelando o amor pelos Weasley! 8D #.Baby#][Baby: John morrendo, Sr. Dingols fugindo... *tentando não bater na Lavi* Lavender era loira? Eu não lembro! DD: ]**

- Eu amo a Hermione, Lilá, eu já disse. Quero você como amiga. - falou abraçando a loira. – desculpa **{Becca: Vírgula}** mas é o que sinto. - ela derramou uma lágrima. **[Baby: A Lavender que conheço uma rodar a baiana, fazer um escarcéu, quebrar uma colher e dar na cara do Ron.] **- Eu tenho que ir, preciso resolver uns assuntos. - o ruivo saiu em direção Três vassouras, era agora, ele precisava dela **[Baby: Quanta necessidade. Nem digo o que to pensando.]**, ele iria pedir perdão fazer tudo para tela de volta. **[Baby: Senhores telespectadores, estou noticiando que um hífen e um acento circunflexo foram dados como desaparecidos. Se tiver notícias deles, favor entrar em contato com as RIP's Witches.]** Mas assim que pois **[Baby: Ah, morre diabo! -q]** os pés lá, sentiu um aperto no coração, ela estava beijando-se com o melhor amigo dele, ele queria matar aquele traidor, assim que eles se separaram, ele pronunciou. **[Lavi: E a fic vai pro passado, volta pro presente e as bruxinhas aqui só boiando... *fazendo um barquinho de papel e tomando firewhisky com canudinho*][Baby: [2] na Lavi. Tem mais folha aí? Quero fazer aviãozinho. *w*]**

- COMO VOCÊ PODE HARRY? – **[Lavi: E ESQUECE A VÍRGULA DE NOVO! AUTORES, APRENDAM: VOCATIVO PEDE VÍRGULA!]** ele estava irado, ele ia voar em cima do garoto **[Baby: É NÓIS QUE AVOA, BRUXÃO. -Q]**, quando a morena o impediu. **{Becca: Pois gostou tanto do beijo de Potter, que queria mais}[Lavi: "O Harry é meu, Ron! Arranje outro moreno pra você!"]**

- Ron **[Lavi: Vír-gu-la]** não é o que você... **[Baby: "...quer, você sabe que sentirá falta do Harry e de como gostava de ser o passivo."]** - foi interrompida.

- NÃO É? AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TAVA SE BEIJANDO COM ELE? **[Lavi: Não, Ron, você que tá cego! Ela tava beijando COM O Sirius!][Baby: Não manche a memória dele com tamanho insulto!]** - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - QUE FEIO POTTER, BEIJANDO A GAROTA QUE SEU MELHOR AMIGO É APAIXONADO. **[Baby: WTF. NUM TENDI.]** - o ruivo revoltado não esperou mais nada, virou e saiu, a morena abraçou o amigo. **[Lavi: Eu gosto de drama, MAS CHEGA!][Baby: Isso não é drama, é novela mexicana. O filme, por favor. u-u]  
**  
- Desculpa. Harry. – **[Lavi: Qualé o do ponto no lugar da vírgula?][Baby: É um trouxa, fazendo trabalho extra!]** o moreno beijou o topo da cabeça da morena.

- É minha culpa também. **[Lavi: Ô, meu Salazar, daí-me paciência, pois se me der forças, EU MATO UM! Ò.Ó][Baby: Pra quê força se um Avada Kedavra resolve tudo? *pega a varinha*]  
**  
X

- Ronald, escuta. - disse a morena tentando pará-lo.

- ESCUTAR O QUE GRANGER? - perguntou irado. - OS DETALHES SORDIDOS **[Lavi: Tá com tanta raiva que engoliu o acento, Ron?]** DO SEU RELACIONAMENTO COM HARRY POTTER, ENQUANTO NAMORAVA COMIGO? SABER O QUANTO EU FUI CORNO PELO MEU MELHOR AMIGO? **[Lavi: Ron, cala-a-boca-e-pare-de-ter-chilique!][Baby: Lembrei do Ron de cinco anos.]  
**  
- QUE SABER DE UMA COISA RONALD WEASLEY? – **[Lavi: "Eu prefiro namorar a vírgula que fugiu a namorar você, seu ruivo pobretão!"][Baby: Morri, bjs.]** falou se revoltando. - VAI A MERDA. **[Lavi: Ui, a mona chutou o pau da barraca!] **Eu e o Harry não temos NADA, nunca tivemos, o Harry só estava sendo um bom amigo. **[Lavi: "E me consolando do modo como você nunca teve coragem, seu covarde, seu Edward Cullen!" -q][Baby: Não gosto do Ron, mas chamar de Edward é pior que qualquer coisa!]** - falou respirando fundo. - POR QUE ENQUANTO VOCÊ SAIU POR AI SE EXIBINDO COM A BROWN, EU ESTAVA LÁ NA SALA PRECISA, ESCONDIDA CHORANDO, E O HARRY FOI LÁ ME AJUDAR, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO EU CHOREI. **[Lavi: E, sinceramente, NÃO QUERO SABER!]** - grossas lágrimas já desciam por seu rosto, fazendo o ruivo se assustar, ela agora apontava para ele. - ENQUANTO VOCÊ RONALD WEASLEY, ESTAVA TENDO SEU MARAVILHOSO ENCONTRO EM HOGSMEAD, EU ENCHIA A CARA E HARRY ENCHIA JUNTO PARA ME ANIMAR. **[Lavi: Legal, dá próxima vez que meu melhor amigo estiver pra baixo, eu vou encher a cara com ele e BEIJÁ-LO DE BOA VONTADE!][Baby: Conselhos de Hermione Granger. São tão infalíveis quanto os planos do Cebolinha.] **- falou agora encostava o dedo do peito dele e tremia pelo choro. - ENQUANTO VOCÊ FAZIA SEI LÁ O QUE COM A BROWN, EU LEMBRAVA DO PASSADO E DAS COISAS QUE JÁ VIVI PARA ESCONDER A MAGOA. **[Lavi: Mágoa tem acento!]** - ela soluçou. - E SABE POR QUE EU BEIJEI HARRY POTTER? **[Lavi: Por que você tem mau gosto?][Baby: Pra procurar a língua dele? #fail] **POR QUE EU NÃO TINHA MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ, POR QUE EU QUERIA ESQUECER VOCÊ, **[Lavi: Esses dois últimos "porques" são JUNTOS!]** E O PIOR DE TUDO, **[Lavi: Vírgula, sai do lugar dos dois pontos!]** EU BEIJEI O HARRY PARA TENTAR ESQUECER O QUE MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO FAZIA COMIGO, EU IMAGINA **(Baby: "...VA")** VOCÊ BEIJANDO A LILÁ, O TEMPO TODO FOI VOCÊ, A CULPA FOI SUA RONY. - ela começou a bater nele. - DO IDIOTA QUE PONDEROU TERMINAR COMIGO POR QUE EU O VENCI NO XADREZ. **[Lavi: Ele ponderou terminar o namoro ou ele terminou? E terminar porque a menina o venceu no xadrez? Ah, dá licença!][Baby: Não foi essa praga de cabelo ruim que terminou? O que o Ron tá ponderando agora?]** - ela chorava enquanto o batia **[Baby: "... a cabeça..."]** cada vez com mais força **[Baby: "...na parede"]**. - O ORGULHOSO, QUE ME FEZ SENTIR UM NADA, QUE ME FEZ TERMINAR COM ELE MESMO, O ÚNICO CARA QUE EU REALMENTE AMEI. - o ruivo a abraçou, mas essa se debatia em seus braços. - ME SOLTA. **{Becca: Ai, meu Merlin! Eu vou arrancar o Caps Lock do teclado dessa autora! Não, melhor! *pega a varinha* Vou lançar um Crucio nela!}[Lavi pega a varinha: Eu te acompanha, Becca!][Baby: Já disse que adoro o som que o Crucio produz? *pega varinha*]  
**  
- Me perdoa. - falou a apertando contra si, com muita força. **[Lavi foi bater a cabeça na parede porque não aguenta mais o draminha idiota][Baby está prestando atenção no final de À Espera de um Milagre e está à beira das lágrimas. NÃO FALE MAIS NADA.]  
**  
- Tá me machucando. - e foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça do ruivo, ele a soltou e viu ela sair correndo com lágrimas nos olhos. **{Becca: Eu bem que podia lançar um balde de água fria na cabeça dessa autora} [Lavi: Eu quero lançar quinhentos Crucio nesse maldito elenco!][Baby: Eu quero o sr. Dingols de volta. ç.ç #falandodofilme.#]  
**  
X

- Não, tudo bem **[Lavi: Vírgula]** cara. - falou o ruivo colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. - Você estava bêbado. **{Becca: Mas é só o moreno, o loiro o ruivo! O que ela tem contra os nomes dos personagens?}[Lavi: Vai saber... E, DO NADA, o Ron aparece dizendo que tá tudo bem! Imagino o que o Harry fez pra pedir desculpas!][Baby: Imagino COMO, não o quê. -q][Baby: [2] Essas cenas aleatórias estão me matando. .]  
**  
- Que bom que você entende **[Lavi: Vírgula]** Ron **{Becca: "Eu não ia suportar viver sem você!"}**, mas o que vai fazer em relação a ela? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo por ter sido perdoado.

- Você vai ver quando a gente entrar em campo. **[Lavi: Merlin, eu lembrei de GoldenTrioSurubaFeelings! /videVingadoresdoFandom *foi pegar mais três garrafas de firewhisky*][Baby: Nem li, bjs.]** - o moreno o olhou confuso, mas esse não respondeu, e quando deu a hora, entraram em campo, o jogo corria normal até que o goleiro ruivo voou até a moça morena que estava na arquibancada. **[Lavi: Tem coisa aqui que deveria ESTAR EM OUTRO PARÁGRAFO, SABIA?][Baby: TEM COISA CONFUSA AQUI, ISSO SIM.]  
**  
- HERMIONE! - ele gritou, ela não olhou. - Olha para mim, ou eu me jogo. **[Lavi: SE JOGA, MONA! O MUNDO COR-DE-ROSA TE ESPERA!][Baby: SE JOGA, CARA, O MUNDO NÃO PRESTA!]** - disse o ruivo, a garota o olhou em pânico. - FALA COMIGO, DIZ QUALQUER COISA, MAS FALA COMIGO. **[Baby: "MORRA, RON, SE JOGUE DE UMA VEZ E NÃO ME ENCHE O SACO. AH, QUEBREI UMA UNHA, VIU O QUE FEZ?" -QQ]** - a garota não se pronunciou, o ruivo não esperou nem um segundo e voou para baixo em alta velocidade, **[Lavi: Tomara que bata com a cabeça e morra][Baby: Faço de suas palavras, as minhas, Lavi.] **batendo com a ponta da vassoura no chão a quebrando e fazendo-o voar longo, mas antes perder a consciência, **[Baby: Tem coisa faltando aqui. E não são os neurônios do Ron.8D]** ele ouviu um grito de desespero que se destacou na multidão, era o dela, ela gritava o seu nome, ele viu ela pegar carona na vassoura de Harry para descer, e ela morria de medo de vassouras, viu a multidão se formando ao seu redor, viu ela correr abrir espaço, mas antes de ver seu rosto, seus olhos pesaram, ele estava quase sem consciência, ele fechou os olhos, e sentiu ela se deitar sobre seu corpo chorando, ela chorava muito ele podia sentir, mas foi a ultima coisa que ele sentiu, pois logo perdeu a consciência. **{Becca: Querida autora, existe algo chamado ponto final. Ele é mais ou menos assim: . Nós o usamos para finalizar as frases. Ele existe para nós não precisarmos usar a vírgula o tempo todo.} [Lavi: [2] na Becca][Baby: [3] na Becca. A menina tá cheia dos quotes hoje! 8D]  
**  
X

- Por que você fez aquilo, hein? **[Lavi: "Porque eu sou idiota, oras!"]** - perguntou a morena para o corpo inerte a sua frente, **[Baby: E você espera que ele te responda? Ah, Merlin.]** ela estava sentada ao lado dele **{Becca: Dele quem?}[Lavi: Se bobear é o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça][Baby: Barão Sangrento! /o/]**, segurando sua mão. - Queria se matar? **[Baby: "Enfie a cabeça no meu cabelo e pronto!" -quantoduplosentido-)** - falou enquanto lágrimas desciam. - Foi uma atitude estúpida e impensada. Por isso você não disse para o Harry. **[Lavi: Era pra ser uma pergunta? Cadê o ponto de interrogação?]-** ela tocou seu rosto. - Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo, sabia? - disse ela rindo tristemente. **[Baby: Nunca entendo como se ri tristemente.]** - Ver você assim é um castigo, já faz um mês que você está assim, sem fazer movimento, e nesse um mês, eu não sai daqui, nem para ir para aula, nem para comer, Harry traz comida para mim, mas eu mal a como, não tenho animo para isso, não tenho animo parar estudar, tudo o que eu queria era ver você se mexer, saber que você pode me ouvir, ver você sorrir. **[Baby: As pobres vírgulas vão precisar de férias muito prolongadas, viu!]** - ela alisou o rosto do rapaz e o selou entre lágrimas. **{Becca: Selou o rosto dele? Vai mandar pelo correio trouxa? Mas pra que, se nós temos as corujas?}[Lavi: Isso! Chame as corujas para picarem a bunda dele! Vamos ver se ele não acorda!][Baby riu.]** Ela se levantou para se sentar na poltrona, mas sua mão que segurava a do ruivo não foi solta, ela virou imediatamente para olhá-lo.

- Abri os olhos, serve de algo? **[Baby: Claro que serve, o mercado negro tá dando ouro por novos olhos. Passa pra cá. *pega uma colher*]** - perguntou o ruivo com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o coração da morena expandiu, as lágrimas de tristeza viraram de felicidade, ela o abraçou com força enquanto chorava. **[Lavi: Ah, dá licença! Esse romance água-com-açúcar tá demais!]  
**  
- Serve mais que tudo. - ela o abraçou mais forte ainda. - eu te amo Ron, me perdoa, por favor. - ele a braçou também. **{Becca: Tenta assim ó, "abraçou".}[Baby: Fica tão mais bonito, não é, Becca?]**

- Calma minha morena. **[Lavi: "Calma, primeiro devolve a vírgula e depois a gente conversa] **- ele riu. - Você não teve culpa de nada, eu estraguei tudo. **[Lavi: Jura? Nem tinha notado!][Baby: QUE. DRAMA. MEXICANO. MORRAM.]** - ele a afastou para alisar seu rosto. - Eu te amo minha pequena. **[Lavi: "Minha pequena vírgula, não fuja mais de mim!"]** - ela sorriu. - E eu te quero mais que tudo. - falou rindo, a garota não se conteve e beijou o ruivo. - Você é perfeita para mim. - disse rindo. - Agora trate de comer. Não quero minha namorada doente. - disse piscando, ela gargalhou e beijou a ponta do nariz do ruivo.

- Vou chamar a Pomfrey, e depois vou comer. - ele riu. - Eu amo você, muito, muito, muito. - disse rindo e selando ele. **{Becca: De novo? Cuidado para não fazer que nem a Sra. Weasley e acabar colocando selos demais.}**

- Ai como é bom ouvir isso de novo. - disse ele sorrindo. - Eu também amo você. **[Lavi: Romance é bom. Romance com drama fail e muita água-com-açúcar NINGUÉM MERECE!][Baby: Isso, o dinheiro não pode comprar. PORQUE SERIA UM DESPERDÍCIO DOS INFERNOS.]  
**  
FIM! **[Baby: OBRIGADA. DEUSES, EU POSSO DORMIR. O2:3O DA MANHÃ E EU LENDO ISSO. TEREI PESADELOS.]**

**Becca foi para o Três Vassouras encher a cara, se perguntando como foi aceitar ripar um fanfic ridícula como está.**

Lavi pegou quatro garrafas de firewhisky, oito canudinhos, vários pergaminhos, sem esquecer a varinha e foi tentar acalmar a raiva com Scorpius Malfoy na Sala Precisa. [Baby: Nem imagino o que fará lá. Eu ripo até os comentários das minhas amigas, veja só!]

Baby só quer a cama dela. Se não for pedir muito, que o Draco e muito firewhisky esteja lá. E ela quer saber como diabos a Lavi gosta do Scorpius e não gosta do Draco. Ela diz boa noite. [Lavi: Eu gosto do Draco! =D] 


End file.
